


Точка невозврата

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Уолтер нашёл другой способ отомстить Китти. Причём новый вариант, в отличие от плана с Мэй-Тан-Фу, затронул не только неверную жену, но и её любовника.
Relationships: Kitty Fane/Walter Fane
Kudos: 19





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. И в фильме, и в книге меня удивило, что Уолтер выбрал такой неразумный способ мести (при котором рисковал не меньше, а даже больше Китти), и задело, что Чарли Таунсенд остался в полном шоколаде.  
> 2\. Есть «OOC», но я считаю это не отхождением от канона, а следствием изменений в сюжете — события повлияли на характер.

\- Доктор Фэйн, к Вам посетитель, - объявила миссис МакАдамс.

Уолтер оторвался от бумаг и вопросительно посмотрел на секретаршу. Его заинтересовало не сообщение, а тон, которым оно было произнесено. Как будто безупречная выдержка миссис МакАдамс дала микроскопическую трещину. Её что-то удивило.

Правильно истолковав взгляд, секретарь пояснила:

\- Это дама.

Теперь понятно. Представительницы прекрасного пола крайне редко заходили в лабораторию, собственно, ни разу на памяти Уолтера. Единственной женщиной здесь всегда была миссис МакАдамс.

\- Как её зовут?

\- Эмма Нолан.

Слегка нахмурившись, Уолтер напряг память, но не выискал в её недрах ни одного знакомого человека с такой фамилией.

\- Что ж, попросите её зайти. – Он отложил ручку и отодвинул документы.

Миссис МакАдамс кивнула и вышла из кабинета начальника. Скоро вместо неё появилась другая женщина. Она была не юна, но молода, хорошо одета, из-под модной шляпки кокетливо выглядывали мастерски завитые золотистые локоны.

\- Ты теперь блондинка? – ухмыльнулся Уолтер, не потрудившись встать, как полагалось бы по этикету. – И используешь второе имя?

\- Приходится, - не менее холодно ответила Китти, спокойно встретившая взгляд бывшего супруга, - ведь первое ты основательно замарал.

\- Не драматизируй, - фыркнул Уолтер. – В грязь ты залезла сама. – Он едва заметно склонил голову набок, оглядывая Китти пристальнее. – Миссис Нолан. Снова вышла замуж?

\- Представь себе.

\- Благодарю, найду занятие поинтереснее. Зачем ты пришла?

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - сказала Китти ледяным тоном. Это была не просьба, а констатация факта, не предполагающая возражений.

Уолтер насмешливо поднял брови.

\- Неужели? Даже не знаю, о чём спросить в первую очередь – какая помощь или с чего ты решила, что я буду тебе помогать?

\- Ты мне должен.

\- Я? – Он едва не расхохотался. – Должен тебе? Почему это?

Она сжала ладони в кулаки.

\- Потому что ты разрушил мою жизнь.

…

\- Я поеду с тобой, - сказала Китти, стараясь не смотреть Уолтеру в глаза.

\- Хорошо. Я так и думал.

Не нужно было обладать чрезмерной проницательностью, чтобы уловить в его нарочито бодром тоне торжество и глумление. Он стоял на три или четыре ступеньки выше Китти и смотрел на неё сверху вниз во всех смыслах, да ещё прищурился, сложив руки, будто рассматривая редкое животное в зоопарке.

\- Неужели Чарли отказался на тебе жениться?

Стиснув зубы, Китти молча двинулась наверх. Уолтер перегородил ей путь - резко выставив вбок руку, взялся ладонью за перила. Китти невольно вздрогнула.

\- Я задал вопрос. – Тон его был размеренным и металлически-насмешливым. – Чарли отказался жениться на тебе?

\- Да, - произнесла Китти со всей твёрдостью, на которую в тот момент была способна. Получилось впрямь неплохо; но она сознавала, что расплачется, едва останется одна. Скорей бы оказаться в своей комнате!

\- Отказался бросить Дороти ради тебя?

\- Да, - прошипела Китти. Даже Чарли она сейчас ненавидела не так сильно, как Уолтера.

А Уолтер торжествовал, в глазах сияло недоброе веселье.

\- А как же любовь на века? – Он уже откровенно издевался. – Или какая там у вас была разновидность любви?

\- Оставь меня в покое, - процедила Китти.

Он усмехнулся, убрал руку и сделал шаг в сторону. Китти кинулась наверх, но не успела преодолеть и пяти ступенек, как Уолтер бросил ей в спину:

\- Можешь не суетиться. Мы никуда не едем.

Китти изумлённо обернулась. Уолтер уже был в гостиной, и ей пришлось пойти за ним.

\- Никуда не едем?

\- Да, - подтвердил он столь спокойно, будто речь шла о банальном бытовом вопросе.

\- Как это?

\- Очень просто, дорогая – не отправляемся на вокзал, не садимся на поезд и не устремляемся в сторону Мэй-Тан-Фу.

\- Значит, ты передумал?

\- Ты удивительно догадлива.

Противная шпилька, но Китти стерпела.

\- И что мы будем делать теперь?

Он смерил её непроницаемым взглядом.

\- Что будешь делать ты, не имею ни малейшего представления. Хотя нет, имею. Ты сегодня же уедешь из моего дома, а я подам на развод.

Она ощутила облегчение и страх одновременно. Перед ней замаячила свобода, но вместе с нею и скандал.

\- Ты не позволишь мне подать на развод?

\- Разумеется, нет. Больше того, я не собираюсь лгать о причинах развода. – Он сузил глаза. – Расскажу всё, и очень громко.

Пока Китти не было, он много думал и непрестанно колебался между выбранным ранее способом мести и другим планом, который был продиктован чувством обиды, обновлённым сегодняшними словами жены. Он то был уверен, что лучше всё-таки поехать в Мэй-Тан-Фу, то считал публичный развод лучшим выходом. У обеих идей были плюсы и минусы, Уолтер не раз выбирал одну из них, говорил себе, что это последнее решение, но сразу терял уверенность. Окончательно он определился за пару минут до возвращения Китти. Собрался было снова передумать, но приказал себе: хватит метаться. И тут же понял, что не прогадал.

Право слово, дурацкая же была затея с холерой! В первую очередь риску подвергся бы он сам, ведь ему, а не Китти, предстояло контактировать с больными. Он запросто мог заразиться и умереть, а она преспокойно отсиделась бы в доме и, счастливо овдовев, возвратилась в Шанхай под бок к Таунсенду, ещё и заполучив имущество Уолтера по наследству. А Чарли вовсе ничто не грозило при любом раскладе. Странно, что Уолтер раньше не продумал вариант развития событий, который был самым вероятным. Возможно, раньше его снедала такая боль, что не было особой разницы – погубить неверную жену или погибнуть самому. Но сейчас, потеснив боль, на первый план вышла злость. Банальная человеческая злость, ужасная в своей примитивности и беспощадности.

Не логично ли, что если человеку разбивают сердце, он становится бессердечным?

Прежде он боялся, что его личная жизнь станет достоянием общественности. Сейчас эта мысль не пугала, лишь вызывала отвращение, но раз такова цена, он заплатит.

Китти до последнего верила, что Уолтер блефует. Однако он действительно выполнил угрозу и затеял публичный бракоразводный процесс. Просил об открытых заседаниях, подробно рассказывал про причины, побудившие его расстаться с женой, даже предъявлял доказательства (прежде всего показания слуг; бог знает, чем и как он их запугал, раз они согласились свидетельствовать против вице-консула). Китти оставалось краснеть, бессильно беситься и, когда наступала её очередь, отвечать на вопросы, уставившись в пол. Отпираться было бессмысленно, всё, что она могла, это смягчать некоторые формулировки.

Совершеннейшим идиотизмом казалось то, что Уолтер требовал расторгнуть не только их с Китти брак. Он официально настаивал, что брак Чарльза и Дороти Таунсендов тоже должен быть расторгнут. Нелепо с любой точки зрения, включая юридическую. Как может человек требовать развода не для себя, а для двух посторонних людей? Однако Уолтер с буйным упрямством утверждал, что имеет такое право. О, он делает это не из мелкой личной мести, он, как сознательный гражданин, не может смириться, что своим аморальным поведением вице-консул Таунсенд бросает тень на всю политическую систему Британских колоний. Разве человек, так скомпрометировавший себя, достоин звания британского политика и семьянина? Ведь Китти, простите, миссис Кэтрин пока что Фэйн отнюдь не единственная чужая жена, соблазнённая господином вице-консулом. Таких жён минимум семь – о стольких Уолтер доподлинно знает. У него есть список, а две копии находятся у надёжных нотариусов, имён которых он не назовёт, и которые, если с ним что-то случится, сами раскроют суду личности изменниц. Все эти женщины занимают видное положение в обществе, а их мужья – уважаемые многими люди. Именно из уважения к ним Уолтер не разглашает имена сейчас, он даёт неверным жёнам возможность самим рассказать всё супругам, чтоб для тех огласка не стала неожиданным ударом. Ровно через восемь дней, в этом же зале, Уолтер зачитает список.

\- Фэйн, ты совсем кретин? – на выходе из зала осведомился Таунсенд. От ореола утончённой мужественности не осталось следа, теперь это был обыкновенный разозлённый человек, боящийся потерять блага, к которым привык. Человек, который мог бы быть очень опасным, если б был чуть более умён. – Что за бред ты несёшь?

Уолтер с неподдельным весельем осклабился.

\- А ты и правда идиот, Таунсенд. Неудивительно, что тебя так продвигали в публичные политики.

Чарли понял не сразу. До него дошло, только когда он сидел у себя на работе, пытаясь заниматься делами. Наверняка, всё высшее (да и среднее) общество Шанхая уже гудит, возбуждённое новостью о списке, такие сведения - быстрее лесного пожара. Скверная ситуация, но всё равно смешно подумать, сколько его любовниц, бывших либо действующих, переполошится. Их гораздо больше семи…

Внезапно Чарльзу резко стало не смешно. Он сообразил, что задумал Фэйн.

Фэйн тем временем на всякий случай исчез. Восемь дней никто его не видел, никто о нём не слышал и никто не мог его найти.

Расчёт был прост. Один-два дня – чтоб весть о списке (коего у Уолтера в действительности отродясь не было, равно как и доверенных нотариусов) хорошенько распространилась в белом шанхайском сообществе, просочившись во все его закутки. Два, максимум три дня – на панику для дамочек, которых некогда угораздило наставить мужьям рога при непосредственном участии Таунсенда; примерно в половине случаев паника должна закончиться полнейшим отчаянием и покаянием мужу. Один день – на панику и ярость мужей; время поджимает, вряд ли они будут бездействовать дольше. Один день – на действия мужей.

Какие действия? Ну, раз Уолтера Фэйна не найти, до списка не добраться, а главная цель оглашения данного списка – ликвидировать брак Таунсендов, то вывод-решение напрашивается сам собой. Развод не единственный способ положить конец браку. Если миссис Таунсенд внезапно овдовеет, Уолтер Фэйн получит желаемое, и необходимость оглашать список пропадёт. Мало кто из неверных мужей, огретых признанием рыдающих жён, не понял истинные мотивы доктора Фэйна, но понимание ничего не меняло.

Видному политическому деятелю бесследно исчезнуть куда сложнее, чем скромному незаметному бактериологу.

В расчетах Уолтер ошибся. Понадобилось не восемь дней, а пять. Субботним вечером мистер Чарльз Таунсенд застрелился в номере отеля. Было это не в Шанхае, а в Гонконге, куда вице-консул, взяв срочный отпуск, отбыл по своим делам, кстати, инкогнито. Из Гонконга он собирался отправиться в Сингапур, но, очевидно, не выдержал груза душевных переживаний и свёл счёты с жизнью. Все специалисты, задействованные в расследовании, знали, что самоубийцы крайне редко стреляют себе не в висок, а в центр лба, да ещё не в упор, а с расстояния. Но сей факт не афишировали, а сказать прямо – игнорировали. Официально следствие пришло к заключению «самоубийство».

Уолтер не тешил себя игрой с терминами, он признавал, что является убийцей Таунсенда в большей степени, чем человек, нажавший на курок. Но его пугало не это, а за то, что он не сожалеет. Неуютно было видеть в зеркале человека, из-за которого жена лишилась неверного, но всё-таки мужа, а трое детей потеряли отца, вполне возможно, очень любимого, однако человек в зеркале считал, что тот муж и отец заслужил свою участь.

Сразу после расторжения брака Китти уехала из Шанхая. Вернулась в Лондон к родителям. С самого начала судебного процесса она и Уолтер не общались наедине, но Китти прекрасно понимала, что происходит. Она боялась Уолтера, и он это знал.

Он надеялся, что забудет о ней. Ей сперва будет страшно (и пусть!), но потом до неё дойдёт, что он не собирается возвращаться в её жизнь. Уолтер не хотел слышать о бывшей жене снова.

Но услышал. Узнал, что Китти ждёт ребёнка. Сначала растерялся, а затем обозлился. Сначала подумал, что это может быть его ребёнок, а затем сам себя высмеял: не будь дураком, Фэйн! Вы с Китти были женаты два года, полтора из которых она знать не знала Таунсенда. Если за полтора года не получилось сделать ребёнка с одним мужчиной, скорее всего, отец - другой, тот, с кем всё началось лишь несколько месяцев назад. Если твоя бывшая жена забеременела от любовника, а сам ты, похоже, не можешь иметь детей, сложно остаться спокойным. Уолтер и не остался, он рассвирепел – на свой лад, когда ярость клокочет внутри, не проявляясь внешне.

Уволившись, получив отличные рекомендации и недурную премию напоследок, Уолтер отправился в Лондон. Он быстро нашёл работу в столичной лаборатории, занимавшейся примерно тем же, что и лаборатория в Шанхае. Здесь его, конечно, не сделали начальником, но на хорошую должность приняли охотно, ведь доктор Фэйн являлся опытным и ценным специалистом.

Едва устроившись, Уолтер развил бурную деятельность. Он обращался в различные инстанции, в общества защитников морали, даже писал в газеты. Он требовал, чтобы у Китти отняли ребёнка.

В те времена детей, рождённых вне брака, нередко забирали у матерей силой. Но самыми беззащитными были небогатые женщины из нижних или средних слоёв общества. А Китти была из приличной и неплохо обеспеченной семьи, вдобавок, с аристократическими корнями. Мистер Гарстин дал дочери кров и готов был заступаться за неё перед кем угодно. Не вмешайся Уолтер, никто бы не посягнул на малыша Китти.

Однако Уолтер вмешался. Год назад он не поверил бы, что когда-нибудь добровольно вывернет свою жизнь наизнанку во всеуслышание, но теперь огласка его не волновала, тем более что за плечами уже был шанхайский опыт.

Он нашёл хваткого юриста, который желал заработать не столько деньги, сколько репутацию. Заручился поддержкой парочки более или менее видных городских деятелей, которые хотели выглядеть поборниками морали и семейных ценностей. Обращался в монастырские организации, которые обычно и забирали детей у «недостойных» матерей. Он возмущался напоказ, при свидетелях (среди которых оказывались и журналисты): если надо изъять ребёнка у простой женщины – соответствующие службы тут как тут, а если женщина занимает определённое положение в обществе, они что, просто трусят?! А ведь речь о спасении ребёнка, о его духовном облике в будущем! Кого вырастит женщина, не сумевшая сохранить супружескую верность? Что она даст сыну или дочке, кроме своих низких, похабных взглядов и отвратительного личного примера?

Уолтер ни секунды не сомневался, что найдутся те, кто будет его поддерживать. В мире полно людей, недовольных жизнью, и многим из них становится легче, когда они начинают бороться якобы за правое дело, которое предполагает порицание и унижение кого-то другого. И действительно, у него быстро набралась целая армия сторонников. Неудачно женившиеся мужчины, бездетные вдовы, озлобленные старые девы, обманутые мужья и жёны разных мастей. Все, кто считал себя незаслуженно обделённым или забытым; не говоря о тех, кто решил извлечь из происходящего не удовлетворение, а конкретную выгоду, представ в образе борцов за справедливость и сторонников праведной кары.

Общественное мнение однозначно было на стороне Уолтера. Вдобавок, из Шанхая дошли слухи о нём, и мало кому хотелось вставать на пути у человека, который уже убил одного своего противника, не тронув и пальцем.

Не помогли ни знакомства мистера Гарстина, ни мольбы Китти. Видеться с ней Уолтер не желал, боялся, что дрогнет и передумает. Китти писала ему, но письма – лишь бумажки, они его не трогали. В общем-то, он их и не читал.

Сына у Китти забрали через шесть часов после рождения. Уолтер не присутствовал при этом, всё по той же причине – чтобы не передумать. Позже ему предлагали приехать посмотреть на ребёнка, но и этого он не захотел. Он потребовал, чтобы младенца немедленно отдали в надёжные руки, которые позаботятся не только о теле, но и о душе; проще говоря – в сиротский приют при каком-нибудь монастыре. Желательно подальше от Лондона, и главное – ни в коем случае не сообщать Китти или её родным о местонахождении ребёнка.

Это и стало для Уолтера точкой невозврата. Это, а не смерть Таунсенда, легло на совесть неподъёмным грузом. Таунсенд был виноват. Младенец никому не причинил вреда, но его безжалостно швырнули в одиночество, в мир, где никому не будет до него дела, где ждут обиды, унижения, тоска по материнской любви, а затем, скорее всего, злость, преступная дорожка, тюрьма и, вполне вероятно, виселица. И всё это стараниями Уолтера.

Худшим было то, что, повернись время вспять, Уолтер поступил бы так же. Он совершил самый чудовищный и мерзкий поступок в своей жизни, но ему впрямь стало легче, он чувствовал себя отомщённым, хотя ужасался.

Он не остался в Лондоне. Уехал в Эдинбург, где ему предложили место начальника лаборатории. В этом крупном городе хватало своих скандалов да светских сплетен, и гордые шотландцы принципиально интересовались любопытными событиями в шотландском обществе, а не в английском. Если кто-то из местных и узнал «того самого доктора Фэйна», то не подал виду.

Уолтер слышал, что Китти пыталась найти и вернуть сына – столь же отчаянно, сколь и безуспешно; семья её в этом не слишком поддерживала, даже мистер Гарстин, ибо все они уже достаточно пострадали от скандала. Потом она вроде бы уехала из страны.

…

Китти должна была уехать и ради себя, и ради близких. Их репутация серьёзно пострадала, и восстанавливать её нужно было без присутствия блудной дочери/сестры/свояченицы. В Лондоне на Китти показывали пальцем и в лучшем случае осуждающе цокали языком у неё за спиной, а в худшем – выговаривали гадости в лицо. Но после родов это перестало её волновать. Она могла думать только о сыне, которого у неё отняли. Она проклинала себя за то, что не сбежала, пока была возможность. Нужно было спрятаться и затаиться, а ещё лучше - уехать туда, где никто не смог бы добраться до неё и её мальчика! Теперь оставалось лишь жалеть, винить себя и ненавидеть Уолтера. Китти всем своим существом желала бывшему мужу самой страшной участи, которая может быть на свете. Желала, чтобы он страдал и мучился всю оставшуюся жизнь, чтобы мечтал о смерти, как о благословении и избавлении, но не получал её!

Она отправилась в Вест-Индию. На пароходе не искала общения с другими пассажирами, почти всё время проводила у себя в каюте.

После развода она вернула девичью фамилию, по документам теперь звалась Кэтрин Эмма Гарстин и отныне представлялась вторым именем. Стала осветлять волосы, чтобы как можно меньше походить на себя прежнюю – ещё больше снизить шанс быть узнанной. На Багамах её уже ожидало место гувернантки – отец договорился через друзей и знакомых, образовавших длинную цепочку, на обратном конце конторой не знали подробностей биографии Китти, то есть Эммы.

Островной климат пошёл ей на пользу. Китти и прежде была красавицей, а уж с кожей, дополнительно выровненной влажным морским воздухом и позолочённой жарким солнцем, да сияющими светлыми локонами сделалась прямо чудо как хороша. Неудивительно, что через полгода она снова вышла замуж. Не то чтоб ей хотелось, но это было лучше, чем оставаться гувернанткой, терпя капризы детей и их родителей.

Новый муж, Джеральд Нолан, не вызывал у Китти страстного трепета, но и отвращения не внушал. Весёлый человек с приятными манерами, свободолюбивый и не всегда разумный, но вполне сносный. Он женился потому, что от него этого давно ждали. Решил, что проще будет найти простую (и желательно красивую) женщину без особых запросов, сводить её к алтарю, а потом продолжить прежнюю жизнь. Китти такая схема тоже устраивала.

Китти отчаянно мечтала о ребёнке. Неразумно и нечестно ждать, что новый ребёнок заменит предыдущего, да больше ей не на что было надеяться. Но за четыре с лишним года она так и не забеременела. Чему Джеральд был рад, поскольку не хотел, чтобы в привычный обустроенный быт вклинивался орущий слюняво-сопливый младенец.

Бизнес Джеральда зиждился на спиртном, большая часть которого контрабандой переправлялась в Штаны, где действовал Сухой закон. Дело было выгодным, и до отмены Закона Джеральд успел сколотить приличное состояние, попутно обеспечивая себе и супруге безбедное существование.

Умер Джеральд от воспаления лёгких. Всё могло обойтись, если б он не игнорировал болезнь до последнего, считая её ерундой, при которой достаточно выпить жаропонижающую микстуру, проглотить пару таблеток от кашля, и можно вести привычный образ жизни, ездить верхом и даже купаться.

После смерти мужа Китти продала всё имущество и вырученные суммы присоединила к банковскому счёту, который тоже теперь принадлежал ей. За материальную сторону своего будущего она могла не волноваться.

В Британию Китти вернулась с одной-единственной целью – найти сына.

_ _ _

\- Давай без пафоса, - отрезал Уолтер. – Что тебе нужно?

Прежнюю Китти задела бы резкость, граничащая с грубостью, но нынешняя Китти не обратила внимания. Мысли были заняты другим. Она представляла, как сейчас схватит со стола острый предмет – например, нож для вскрытия писем - и всадит в горло бывшему мужу. Практически вся сила воли уходила на то, чтоб не попытаться воплотить мечту в реальность.

\- Я хочу вернуть сына.

Прежняя Китти вряд ли бы разглядела мимолётное изменение во взгляде Уолтера, но нынешняя Китти уловила искру прежде, чем та скрылась за пеленой самообладания. Непонятно, какая мысль мелькнула у Уолтера, но он определённо что-то почувствовал. Может, вернулся давний гнев. Может, всколыхнулось чувство вины. А может, это было облегчение – он подумал, что его совести будет спокойнее, если Китти найдёт и возьмёт к себе мальчика.

\- Прекрасное стремление. При чём здесь я?

\- Его отняли с твоей подачи. – Она поразилась собственному самообладанию, но на нож для бумаг всё равно снова глянула.

\- Перестань. Если бы ты тогда действительно хотела оставить ребёнка, уехала бы из Лондона до родов. Но ведь часть тебя шептала: «Может, так впрямь будет лучше?» Нелегко растить ребёнка одной. Разве я не прав?

Пришлось отвернуться и прикрыть глаза, чтобы не накинуться на него с кулаками. От Уолтера слишком многое зависит, нельзя на него набрасываться.

Отвратительно, что он был прав. Китти боялась, что малыша заберут, она уже любила его, но вместе с тем понимала, что придётся очень непросто. Все сомнения исчезли, едва она услышала первый крик сына, полоснувший её сердце словно бритва. Китти готова была вскочить с кровати, схватить ребёнка и бежать прямо так, в одной рубашке, босиком, вопреки боли и кровотечению. Конечно, в реальности у неё на всё это не хватило сил. Материнская любовь вдруг стала такой отчаянной и огромной, и Китти обуял ужас. Какими кошмарными были следующие часы, когда Китти осознавала, что за её сыном придут в любой момент, а она ничего не сможет сделать!

\- Сейчас речь не об этом, - отчеканила Китти, вновь повернувшись к Уолтеру. – Я хочу вернуть сына, но по закону мне не могут дать никакой информации. Нужно, чтобы заявление подал отец. – Она усмехнулась. – Как минимум, теоретический отец – бывший законный муж.

\- Ну, практическому отцу трудно было бы написать заявление, - усмешкой на усмешку ответил Уолтер.

\- Его кровь на твоих руках.

\- Опять этот пустой пафос, - поморщился Уолтер. – Таунсенд сам виноват, и провинился он, кстати, не руками, а совсем другой частью тела.

Нервы у Китти таки сдали.

\- К чёрту Чарли со всеми его частями тела, и тебя туда же! – выпалила она, но сразу заставила себя успокоиться – хотя бы понизить тон. - Мне нужен мой ребёнок, - продолжила Китти тише, но напористее. – И без тебя мне не обойтись. Мне нечем тебя заставить; если хочешь, я буду умолять.

\- Нет, - ответил Уолтер негромко, но настолько быстро, что Китти вздрогнула. – Последнее, что мне нужно, это чтобы меня кто-то умолял. – Он посмотрел на неё внимательно, цепко. Усмешка его потухла. Он не выглядел ни раскаивающимся, ни довольным. – Я не собираюсь просить прощения за свой поступок. – После небольшой паузы он зачем-то повторил практически то же самое: - Я никогда не буду просить прощения за то, что сделал. – Притом ясно было, что он не пытается в чём-то убедить ни Китти, ни себя. Он говорил именно то, что думал. – Но я понимаю, что мальчик ни в чём не виноват. Я помогу.


	2. Часть вторая

Китти не бывала в приютах, но из разговоров и книг знала, что жизнь там несладкая. Сколько ночей она провела без сна, представляя, как живётся её мальчику! Господи, хоть бы его не обижали! Хоть бы он не болел! Хоть бы не мёрз и не голодал! А вдруг его уже нет? Вдруг он умер, маленький, покинутый, считающий, что мама бросила его, потому что он ей не нужен? Может быть, кто-то заберёт его в семью. Но будут ли о нём заботиться или станут использовать, как бесплатную рабочую силу? Принуждать трудиться до изнеможения, поколачивать, плохо кормить? Позаботятся ли о нём, если он заболеет? Вдруг даже не позволят отдохнуть, а будут заставлять работать, пока он не станет совсем плох, пока не умрёт от запущенной болезни?

Ни разу она не подумала всерьёз, что мальчика могут усыновить люди, которые действительно хотят иметь ребёнка и готовы вложить в него всю душу. Что его будут любить и оберегать, учить не только читать, считать и писать, но и быть порядочным, ответственным, добрым. Что он будет жить в хорошем доме в пригороде Бирмингема, играть с друзьями, возиться с младшей сестрой, двумя кошками и одним щенком. Что он будет счастливым ребёнком, не подозревающим, что мама и папа взяли его из приюта.

Уилсоны, приёмные родители Саймона, сначала слышать не хотели о том, чтобы связаться с Уолтером и Китти, а уж тем более позволить им познакомится с мальчиком. Но позже миссис Уилсон, узнав, что у Китти ребёнка забрали насильно, сжалилась. Бывшим супругам разрешили приехать под видом давних друзей, пообедать, пообщаться с Саймоном, естественно, не заикаясь об усыновлении. Но потом они должны были исчезнуть навсегда.

Саймон оказался энергичным улыбчивым мальчишкой с синими глазами, острым подбородком, тонкими отточенными чертами лица и озорной улыбкой. Он охотно отвлекался от нелюбимого, хотя и полезного супа на разговоры с красивой тётей и иногда посматривал на молчаливого дядю, который сам не сводил с него глаз. Тётя постоянно улыбалась, но Саймону иногда казалось, что она вот-вот заплачет. Однако он был слишком мал, чтобы разбираться во взрослых странностях. Он просто отвечал на всякие вопросы тёти: какая у него любимая сказка, любимая игра, любимое лакомство, любимый праздник, как зовут его щенка… После обеда тётя обняла его на прощание и всхлипнула. Саймону стало её жалко, он тоже обнял тётю так крепко, как мог. Потом сказал «До свидания» ей и дяде и побежал на улицу играть с друзьями, ни разу не оглянувшись.

На обратном пути в гостиницу Китти мучительно осмысливала, что сын для неё потерян навсегда. Она не нужна Саймону. И она не может попытаться вернуть его, иначе навредит ему и причинит боль, а в худшем случае приёмные родители ещё и наговорят про неё такого, что он будет ненавидеть, презирать и стыдиться её до конца жизни.

За всю дорогу Китти произнесла одну фразу, опустошённо и безжизненно:

\- Он похож на тебя.

\- Да, - отозвался Уолтер бесцветным голосом, - я заметил.

_ _ _

Странно было не столько то, что она включила свет, сколько то, что он не проснулся от этого. Впрочем, странно и то, что он вообще уснул – Уолтер был уверен, что не сомкнёт глаз, и всё-таки провалился в тяжёлую вязкую дрёму на неудобной гостиничной кровати.

Вероятно, Китти хотела отчётливо видеть его лицо и считала, что справится, прежде чем он очнётся окончательно. Может, она как раз надеялась, что если он начнёт просыпаться, это придаст ей решимости, ведь тогда нужно будет действовать очень быстро. Но вспыхнувшая лампа не разбудила Уолтера, его разбудил холод, тонкой полоской прильнувший к шее.

Он моргнул лишь раз, после чего глянул на неё удивительно ясно и осознанно. Не попытался оглядеться и увидеть, что происходит. Он и так понял, сразу. Китти сидела на кровати, склонившись над ним, и правой рукой держала лезвие у его горла. Возможно, у неё был свой нож, возможно, она позаимствовала нож с кухни, возможно, взяла бритву Уолтера, оставленную им на раковине. Китти была напугана, но полна решимости и ненависти.

Она почувствовала то, чего меньше всего ожидала, - Уолтер расслабился. Будто испытал облегчение, и как бы углубился в подушку, словно устраиваясь поудобнее.

Прошли очень долгие две или три секунды, прежде чем он спокойно и приглушённо сказал:

\- Слева направо, то есть с твоей позиции – справа налево. Тебе придётся действовать левой рукой. Неудобно, но тогда это вполне сойдёт за самоубийство. Потом не забудь немного испачкать кровью край моего правого рукава, только не перестарайся, должно смотреться естественно. – Не поднимая голову, он посмотрел, во что одета Китти. Посмотрел с практичной деловитостью, которая в данных обстоятельствах была дикой. На Китти был не завязанный халат поверх ночной рубашки. – Потом хорошенько проверь свою одежду, могут остаться пятна или маленькие капли крови. Совсем маленькие. Проверь тщательно, не один раз. А лучше сожги. У тебя в номере есть камин? Сожжешь – проветри, чтоб не осталось запаха.

Поначалу Китти крепко сжимала рукоятку, но от этой размеренной инструкции предательская дрожь поползла по телу и добралась до руки. Китти сомкнула пальцы сильнее, но дрожь тоже усилилась.

\- Возьми в левую руку, - безмятежно произнёс Уолтер. Голос у него был ласковым, он не просто советовал, он уговаривал. – Не бойся, я не стану пытаться отнять у тебя нож или бритву, или что ты там держишь.

Будто загипнотизированная, Китти выполнила указание – взяла нож левой рукой. И правда неудобно.

\- Возьми покрепче. И опусти лезвие немного, иначе я, скорее всего, выживу. Вот так. А теперь один хороший, глубокий надрез. Надави посильнее, ты же не сыр будешь резать. Плоть резать труднее, чем людям обычно представляется, но ты не пугайся, всё будет хорошо. – Он смотрел ей в глаза, и она не могла отвести взгляд. – Давай я напишу предсмертную записку, для надёжности.

Что это? Какая-то уловка?

Остервенело стиснув челюсти, Китти сильнее прижала лезвие к горлу Уолтера. Кажется, на его коже проступила кровь.

\- Давай, дорогая, смелее.

Она не поняла, сказал он «дорогая» с горькой иронией или неподдельной теплотой. Должно быть, он сам не понял.

Она ненавидела его. Боже, как она ненавидела его! Когда погас луч надежды и жизнь её стала пустой и бессмысленной, у Китти осталось одно утешение – месть, а дальше будь что будет. Но теперь она внезапно подумала: вдруг Саймон всё-таки когда-нибудь узнает, что был усыновлён. Что он узнает следом? Что его мать зарезала его отца? Или что отец «совершил самоубийство, самостоятельно перерезав себе горло»? Так и так Саймон окажется связан с мерзостью, преступлением и кровью.

\- Что тебе было нужно? – процедила Китти, впиваясь в Уолтера взглядом, сочащимся яростью и болью. – Как мне надо было поступить, чтобы ты оставил меня и ребёнка в покое? – Её слова становились жёстче и горячее. – Что утолило бы твою злость, что утешило бы твоё самолюбие, что удовлетворило бы твою гордость? Что я должна была сказать или сделать, чтобы сохранить сына? Скажи мне, я хочу знать!!!

Уолтер молчал. Он не мог дать ответа, которого у него не было.

С быстротой, коей Китти никогда раньше в нём не подозревала, он схватил её руку. До неё дошло: раз она медлит, он решил сам убить себя, её рукой… В последнюю долю секунды Китти успела разжать пальцы. Нож упал на подушку, и другой рукой Китти отбросила его на пол. Если Уолтер так хочет смерти, он её не получит.

Но она не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии влепить ему пощёчину. Размахнувшись, Китти ударила Уолтера по лицу, да ещё намеренно оцарапала – запустила ногти как можно глубже. Из горла Уолтера вырвалось сдавленное рычание. В конце концов, существует инстинктивная реакция. Он покорно и даже охотно позволил бы перерезать себе горло, но пощёчину с царапинами не стерпел. Уолтер оттолкнул Китти. Она, оказавшись опрокинутой на спину, попыталась его пнуть, и не то чтобы безуспешно. Он схватил её за запястья, нависнув над нею и буквально вдавливая в кровать. Китти изловчилась и укусила его за ухо, Уолтер чуть не сломал ей руку. Китти вцепилась в его рубашку и рывком оторвала половину пуговиц. Уолтер сдёрнул с неё халат.

Никто из них не почувствовал, как они пересекли границу, отделяющую борьбу от секса. Им отчаянно нужно было вытворить что-то из ряда вон, заглушить горе безумием. Они не упускали возможности причинить друг другу боль — расцарапать кожу, схватить за волосы, оставить синяк. В каком-то смысле они делились болью друг с другом, каждый чувствовал, как плохо не только ему самому, но и другому.

Действо проходило отнюдь не тихо, и где-то на середине процесса в дверь постучали и осведомились, всё ли в порядке. Китти и Уолтер в один голос велели человеку за дверью катиться к чертям и продолжили заниматься ненавистью. Им требовалась разрядка, если уж не душевная, то физическая, иначе они бы сошли с ума.

Когда они закончили, оба почувствовали себя настолько усталыми, что даже дышать было тяжело. Отодвинувшись на самый край кровати, подальше от Уолтера, Китти дёрнула одеяло на себя, хотя укрываться не стала.

Они лежали и молчали. Через какое-то время Китти проронила:

\- Он был такой крошечный, когда родился. У меня в голове не укладывалось, что человек может быть таким маленьким. Мне даже дышать на него было страшно. А они схватили его, как какой-то кулёк... Я боялась, что они его поранят или вообще сломают ему что-нибудь. - Она смолкла. Ждала реакции Уолтера. Уолтер промолчал и не шелохнулся. - Я успела покормить его грудью, целых два раза. Потом молоко долго не «уходило», температура поднялась... - Зачем она ему рассказывает? Кому это нужно? - Говорят, если у пары год не получается завести ребёнка, значит, есть проблемы и, возможно, детей не будет совсем. Он был чудом. Он был чудом, а ты отшвырнул его прочь.

Китти отвернулась лицом к стене. Уолтер увидел на её плече большой кровоподтёк — его работа. Он протянул руку, собираясь коснуться плеча Китти, но в последний момент одёрнул себя. Повернулся к Китти спиной и выключил, наконец, светильник на тумбочке у кровати.

Утром они разъехались, не сказав друг другу ни слова.


	3. Часть третья

\- Доктор Фэйн, к Вам миссис Эмма Нолан, - степенно, даже торжественно сообщила миссис МакАдамс.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на её строгом лице. Разве что в глазах блеснул огонёк лукавого любопытства, ведь она помнила, что после предыдущего визита миссис Нолан начальник взял небольшой отпуск, из которого вернулся с расцарапанной физиономией. Это было три месяца назад. Никто тогда не решился спросить у доктора Фэйна, что случилось, но предположения, передававшиеся из уст в уста полушёпотом - а ещё говорят, что сплетни возникают только в женских коллективах, - были одно занятнее другого.

Уолтер порядком удивился, но никак этого не продемонстрировал.

\- Пусть заходит. - Он положил ручку поверх отчётов, которые ранее проверял и правил.

Китти не заставила себя долго ждать. Едва зайдя, она стянула и засунула в карманы пальто перчатки, само пальто сняла и повесила на стоящую в углу вешалку, туда же пристроила шляпу. Светлые волосы упали на плечи, спустившись до лопаток. На улице шёл дождь со снегом, Китти промокла и замёрзла, неудивительно, что она решила сразу избавиться от верхней одежды. Но Уолтеру не понравилось, что она не спросила разрешения, сделала всё по-хозяйски.

Он поднялся, убедился, что миссис МакАдамс не подслушивает за дверью, и спросил:

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Хочу поговорить.

Уолтер смерил её подозрительным взглядом. У него возникла только одна версия.

\- Ты беременна?

Вопрос удивил Китти, но это было удивление не в стиле «С чего ты взял, как тебе такое в голову пришло?», а а-ля «Надо же, сразу уловил, откуда ветер дует». Она покачала головой.

\- Нет. Но какое-то время я впрямь предполагала, что могла забеременеть тогда, меня даже тошнило по утрам пару раз. Наверное, из-за нервов. - Она притихла, посмотрев в сторону, но почти сразу встряхнулась. - Тревога оказалась ложной, я не беременна. И это хорошо, ведь правда? Ребёнок, зачатый в такой ненависти... Подумать страшно.

\- Так не думай, в чём загвоздка?

\- В том, что я всё же хочу ребёнка. - Она выдохнула и без приглашения уселась на гостевой стул. Уолтер вернулся на своё место за столом. - Я... - Ей нелегко было говорить. Меньше всего на свете хотелось выворачивать душу перед Уолтером, и даже не скажешь, что нет выбора. Выбор есть, но самый непростой вариант является самым надёжным. - Я забеременела Саймоном через два года после нашей с тобой свадьбы. Во втором браке я была четыре года и не забеременела вовсе, притом что ещё до нашего знакомства Джеральд нажил нескольких внебрачных детей. Очевидно, что проблема не в партнёрах, а во мне.

Уолтеру представился великолепный шанс в очередной раз уколоть Китти, но он не собирался им пользоваться. Видел, как трудно бывшей жене даётся разговор, нанести удар сейчас означало сделать подлость. А подлостей он уже наделал немало, хватит. Уолтер продолжил внимательно слушать. Китти говорила, порой сбиваясь и тараторя.

\- Я обращалась к врачам, ещё когда был жив второй муж. Они ничем не помогли... Два с половиной месяца назад я купила дом в Швейцарии, в Люцерне. Там тоже показалась специалистам. Меня осматривали, делали анализы, потом забрасывали терминами, из которых самым понятным было слово «психосоматика». Мне объяснили, что проблемы есть, но всё не безнадёжно. Говорили, что соединились психический и физиологический факторы. Выписали лекарства, назначили процедуры, а под конец порадовали советом: если есть возможность, лучше попытаться завести второго ребенка от отца первого - больше вероятность, что снова получится с тем, с кем однажды уже получилось.

Уолтер совершил, казалось бы, невозможное — выпучил глаза и нахмурился одновременно.

\- На что ты намекаешь?

\- Я не намекаю, я говорю прямым текстом. То есть пока не говорю, но сейчас скажу. - Китти взяла паузу. Она собиралась попросить о том, о чём, по идее, даже подумать должно было быть стыдно. Но она не испытывала стыда, лишь страх, что Уолтер откажется или высмеет её, или сделает то и другое. - Я хочу ребёнка, а забеременеть мне будет проще от тебя. Поэтому я прошу тебя... поспособствовать.

Он едва не выпалил: «Как?!», но успел прикусить язык.

\- Тебя не смущает, что мы недавно чуть не поубивали друг друга?

Вздохнув, Китти пристально посмотрела на него и спросила с огорошивающей прямотой:

\- Ты ненавидишь меня сейчас?

\- А ты меня?

Сколько раз за минувшие три месяца она задавалась этим вопросом — не сосчитать. Она была честна с собой и не пыталась утверждать, что простила и возлюбила бывшего мужа по всем библейским канонам. Не простила и никогда не простит. Но той ночью, прижимая нож к горлу Уолтера, она увидела в его глазах бездну. Увидела человека, который не хотел жить, просто потому, что было незачем и не для кого. А то, что случилось следом, неким извращённым образом сблизило их — каждый осознал, что причинил другому боль не меньшую, чем та, которую испытывает сам.

\- Нет, уже не ненавижу. - Она по-прежнему настойчиво смотрела на него. - Теперь ответь ты.

\- Я... Я не знаю, - признался он.

Она вспомнила, как здесь же он заявил, что никогда не будет просить прощения за сделанное. Это ведь не оттого, что Уолтер не чувствует вины, а оттого, что считает: такое нельзя прощать. Он не сомневается, что не имеет права на прощение.

\- Я не собираюсь снова становиться твоей женой, если ты об этом волнуешься. Напротив: опять выходить замуж – последнее, чего мне бы хотелось. С меня довольно браков.

\- Хочешь воспитывать незаконнорожденного ребёнка?

\- Как только… если я забеременею, сразу же уеду в Швейцарию. Я не останусь в Британии, ни за что, - Китти поёжилась, и Уолтер понял, что она до конца жизни не перестанет бояться британских законов, через которые у неё уже отняли одного ребёнка, и никогда не будет чувствовать себя в безопасности на Родине, если снова станет матерью. – В Швейцарии я буду просто вдовой-англичанкой миссис Нолан и не стану уточнять, когда овдовела. Поэтому ребёнка всё будут считать так называемым посмертным плодом брака. – Звучало неприятно, но плевать на формулировки, главное - безопасность.

\- С чего ты взяла, что мне нужен ребёнок?

\- Ни с чего. Он нужен мне, а от тебя я прошу лишь помощи с зачатием. Потом можешь смело забыть о моём существовании и существовании ребёнка, если он вообще получится. С другой стороны, как знать, вдруг когда-нибудь ты сам захочешь с ним связаться. Мы развелись шесть лет назад, за это время ты так и не женился снова. Твоё право и не моё дело. Может быть, прямо завтра ты встретишь женщину своей мечты, потащишь её под венец, вы будете жить долго и счастливо и настрогаете десяток детишек. – Всё-таки годы жизни на Багамах давали о себе знать проблесками островного лексикона. – Но может быть, этого не случится, и может быть, лет через двадцать ты порадуешься, что у тебя есть хотя бы один ребёнок – от меня, и захочешь увидеться с ним либо с ней. Или нет. Всё будет зависеть от тебя, повторяю – с нашей стороны не будет попыток связаться, докучать, что-то просить, а уж тем более требовать. – Она усмехнулась. – Проклятье, Уолтер, я предлагаю не такую плохую сделку. Как минимум тебе будет чем заняться по вечерам. Регулярно делить постель с красивой женщиной далеко не худший вариант досуга.

Он смотрел на неё долго, внимательно; напряжённо думая. О чём? У неё почти никогда не получалось разгадать его мысли. Не исключено, что сейчас он рассуждает примерно так: никто не заменит Саймона, но, возможно, он, Уолтер, в какой-то мере возместит Китти эту утрату, если «даст» ещё одного ребёнка.

\- Что ты будешь делать, если не получится? Извини, тебе за тридцать, такой возраст сам по себе может быть трудностью, а у тебя есть и другие сложности, связанные с деторождением.

\- Скорее, с детозачатием, - поправила Китти, ухмыльнувшись. Она прошла не через одного врача, и теперь смутить её разговорами о взаимосвязи возраста и материнства было нереально. – Если не получится, возьму на воспитание девочку и мальчика из приюта. Как Уилсоны взяли Саймона. Но я не хочу делать этого, не попробовав завести собственного ребёнка. А ты, друг мой, не зазнавайся. Мне не нравится твой тон. Я не собираюсь распинаться перед тобой. Я пришла просить о помощи, если угодно – об услуге, но я не буду умолять и унижаться. Откажешься – удачи и оревуар, не стану удерживать, уговаривать и рыдать вслед. Ты самый надёжный кандидат, но если откажешься – найду другого. Поэтому не считай себя хозяином положения.

Она думала, Уолтер обидится и рассердится, но он, наоборот, успокоился, чуть ли не обрадовался. Похоже, ему было комфортнее обсуждать всё это с сугубо прагматической точки зрения, без лишних эмоций.

\- А если я захочу участвовать в жизни ребёнка, с самого начала? Если мне будет мало роли только… производителя?

О, как в той байке про Бернарда Шоу и английскую королеву – «Вот видите, Ваше Величество, Вы уже и торгуетесь!»

\- Сперва пусть ребёнок появится, а потом уже обсудим роли, - ответила Китти твёрдо. – Не вижу смысла строить планы, пока я не беременна. – «А если я забеременею, чёрта с два дам тебе или кому-то ещё хоть малейшую возможность получить право на моего ребёнка».

_ _ _

Китти сдала в аренду свой швейцарский дом и сняла квартиру в Эдинбурге – в том же здании, где обитал Уолтер. Она собиралась поселиться на одном этаже с бывшим мужем, в идеале – через стенку, дверь к двери, тогда было бы легче наносить визиты незаметно для соседей. Однако свободными оказались только «апартаменты» этажом ниже, зато точь-в-точь под комнатами, которые занимал Уолтер. Вышло даже лучше – экс-супруги, не забыв приплатить за молчание, наняли плотника, который сделал внутреннюю дверь-люк, ведущую из гостиной миссис Нолан в гостиную мистера Фэйна. Это исключило всякий риск попасться на глаза посторонним.

Понимая, насколько мал шанс, что Китти забеременеет сразу, первую неделю они выпивали по бокалу вина, прежде чем начинать попытки. Чтобы расслабиться и не ощущать себя такими потерянными и сбитыми с толку. Они быстро обвыклись, и потребность в вине отпала. Их отношения окончательно перестали поддаваться классификации. Любовники без любви и союзники, годами ненавидевшие друг друга, - вот кем они были теперь.

Считается, что чтобы перестать ненавидеть, надо простить, а чтобы простить, надо понять. Уолтер не мог простить Китти за измену, Китти не могла просить Уолтера за потерю сына. Но они оба понимали друг друга, понимали мотивы и глубину боли. Не-прощение осталось, но теперь оно было отгорожено от остальных чувств, словно законсервировано в железной банке. Его не игнорировали, не притворялись, будто его нет, о нём обоюдно знали и помнили, но уже не позволяли ему смешиваться с другими эмоциями и менять их окраску. К отсутствию ненависти и взаимному пониманию Китти и Уолтер пришли, минуя пункт «Прощение». Они даже подружились, это многое упростило, хотя в целом картина оставалась странноватой.

Они больше не были мужем и женой, и им не требовалось ничего изображать и имитировать, чтобы соответствовать общепринятым брачным стандартам, не приходилось подстраиваться через не хочу. Сейчас они могли уступать, но при этом никогда не переступали через себя, а если нужен был компромисс, его действительно искали, а не соглашались на что-либо, лишь бы избежать скандала или потом подуться, мол, смотри, что я для тебя делаю, цени. Уже за первый месяц таких отношений Уолтер и Китти узнали друг друга лучше, чем за два года брака. Это сказалось на всех сторонах их общения, включая постель – там дела обстояли лучше, чем когда-либо (Китти могла бы честно сказать, что даже лучше, чем некогда с Чарли и с Джеральдом, но признаваться вслух, разумеется, не собиралась; гадала только, есть ли и Уолтеру с кем её сравнивать).

Поначалу Уолтер испытывал некоторую обиду, ведь его, по сути, снова использовали. Когда-то Китти использовала Уолтера, чтобы сбежать от матери, чтобы иметь статус замужней женщины, чтобы, в конце концов, жить за счёт мужа. Нынче она использовала его, чтобы зачать ребёнка. Но очень быстро Уолтер осознал, что многие мужчины готовы были бы сами заплатить – и немало – за такое использование, благодарили бы судьбу, а не жаловались на неё. Если подумать, у него есть отличный секс и никаких обязательств взамен, удовольствие и свобода – два в одном. Он не знал, хочет ли, чтоб это продолжалось подольше, или чтоб мечта Китти о материнстве исполнилась как можно скорее. Хочет ли сам по-настоящему стать отцом, или ребёнок, если таковой появится, мало что будет для него значить? Почувствует ли он что-нибудь, если Китти скажет, что беременна? Уолтер не мог ответить на эти вопросы, и решил просто ценить то, что есть на данный момент.


	4. Часть четвёртая

И снова им понадобилось два года.

\- Я беременна, - сообщила Китти однажды вечером, едва он вернулся с работы.

Она светилась от счастья, и просто смотреть на неё уже было приятно. Возникли ли у него чувства из-за самой новости, Уолтер пока не понял. Но, по крайней мере, он был рад, что они достигли желаемого. Последние месяцы Китти изводилась, приближалась к отчаянию, боялась, что для неё слишком поздно, что из-за возраста она не сможет зачать. Он пытался успокоить, напоминал, что на Саймона ушла пара лет. Китти в свою очередь напоминала, что со вторым мужем у неё вхолостую прошло целых четыре года. И всё же Уолтеру удавалось её утешить и подбодрить.

\- Ты уверена?

Она энергично закивала, не переставая улыбаться.

\- Я заподозрила несколько дней назад, сходила к врачу, он меня осмотрел, сказал: «Очень похоже на то, но надо сделать анализы». Сегодня пришли результаты.

Уолтер улыбнулся. Далеко не так ослепительно, как Китти, но искренне. Китти тем временем заявила:

\- Я скоро уеду.

\- В Люцерн?

\- Да. Я не могу выгнать арендаторов сразу, им нужно время, чтобы найти новое жильё. Я уже отправила им телеграмму, написала, что даю срок до конца ноября.

\- Почти месяц. Немало, они должны успеть.

\- Я тоже так думаю. – У Китти сияли глаза, чувствовалось, что ей хочется не стоять на одном месте, а действовать, суетиться. – Давай отпразднуем. Как насчёт ужина?

\- Ужин – это всегда хорошая идея после рабочего дня.

\- Золотые слова.

_ _ _

Перевалило за полночь, но Китти была слишком счастлива, чтобы взять и уснуть. Вдобавок, она слышала шаги Уолтера сверху. Его спальня находилась прямо над её спальней. Обычно это не доставляло дискомфорта – как правило, Уолтер проходил от порога до кровати и затихал. Но сегодня он ходил и ходил – и вокруг кровати, и от кровати до окна, и из угла в угол. Ему тоже не спится. Интересно, почему?

Чрезмерно осчастливленным он не выглядел, да Китти от него этого и не ждала. Хотя, никогда нельзя угадать наверняка, о чём думает и что чувствует Уолтер. В любом случае, сейчас что-то не даёт ему покоя. Этим «чем-то» не может быть недовольство – они ведь давным-давно всё обговорили, и Уолтер прекрасно знал, что ничего не должен, Китти не станет требовать от него ни денег, ни участия в жизни ребёнка.

Топ. Топ. Топ. Топ... После крохотной передышки над головой снова зазвучали шаги.

Может, у него обычная бессонница? Бывает. Или всё-таки спать не дают размышления? Вдруг он переживает, что не будет рядом с ребёнком, что лишится отцовства? Или что потеряет её, Китти?

Последняя мысль не радовала, но льстила. Китти невольно спросила себя, будет ли и она скучать по Уолтеру. Чёрт побери, будет. Но она свихнётся от страха, если не уедет из страны. И она не хотела замуж снова, ни за Уолтера, ни за кого-либо ещё. В её подсознании укоренилось представление, что замужество — это вероятность в любой момент потерять своего ребёнка. Никакие доводы рассудка и логики, никакие полчища приведённых в пример счастливых семей уже не смогут вытравить это из неё, Уолтер постарался на славу. Она может не ненавидеть его и даже полностью понимать, может знать, что он скорее умрёт, чем повторит прежний поступок, но она не может забыть.

Топ. Топ, топ, топ, топ. Да что он там, спортивной ходьбой занимается?

Внезапно хорошее настроение исчезло. Мимолётная злость на Уолтера сменилась страхом. Как много у неё, оказывается, причин бояться и переживать! Жёваная-пережёванная, но не потерявшая остроты — возраст. Китти осталось лишь несколько лет до сорока, вдруг она не сможет благополучно выносить или родить здорового малыша? Вдруг с ней что-то случится - а вариантов великое множество, от болезней до несчастного случая, - кто тогда позаботится о ребёнке, если тот будет не нужен Уолтеру? Каково самому ребёнку будет расти без отца, смотреть на полные семьи друзей, соседей, и завидовать детям, у которых есть папа?

Недавно, гуляя по городу, Китти увидела семью — мужчину, женщину и мальчика лет пяти. Ничего особенного, но какой же довольный вид был у паренька, когда он одной рукой взял мамину ладонь, а другой папину. Как счастливо и беззаботно мальчуган вприпрыжку шёл между родителями, держа обоих за руки.

Она пожалела, что они с Уолтером расстались. То, что он был бы великолепным отцом, если б не история с изменой, Китти осознала давно. Думать об этом было больно.

Ещё сильнее она пожалела, что теперь уже не сможет, как когда-то, наступить на горло своим желаниям и выйти замуж просто потому, что надо. Обиднее всего понимать, что они с Уолтером могли бы быть по-настоящему счастливы, если б не её настороженность, граничащая с паникой и способная в любой момент обернуться агрессивным ужасом. Эта настороженность не исчезнет. Китти не сумеет дать своему ребёнку полноценную семью. Но лучше жить только с матерью, которая будет хорошим адекватным человеком, чем с обоими родителями, один, точнее одна из которых из-за постоянной тревоги будет невротичкой, способной сорваться в любой момент.

Вздохнув, Китти встала и надела халат.

_ _ _

Уолтера никогда не пугало одиночество, наоборот – в одиночестве он чувствовал себя комфортно. Но не сейчас. Он расхаживал по спальне, где больше никого не было, и понимал, что скоро останется один в другом, более глубоком смысле. Зато наедине с собой он более-менее разобрался в своих чувствах.

Ему не хотелось, чтобы Китти уезжала. Не хотелось, чтобы ребёнок родился и рос вдалеке от него. Китти обещала, что позволит навещать сына или дочку, но навещать – совсем не то же самое, что постоянно находиться рядом.

Дело только в ребёнке? Уолтер честно ответил себе: нет. Дело и в Китти. При мысли о расставании с ней становилось так тоскливо, что хоть вой.

Логика подсказывала оптимальный выход – жениться на Китти и, раз уж она категорически не хочет оставаться в Британии, уехать с нею в Швейцарию, толковые бактериологи нужны и там. Да вот беда: Уолтер не хотел жениться, ни на Китти, ни на ком-то ещё. Даже с самой верной на свете женой он будет болезненно ждать подвоха. Для Уолтера брак был таинством, и отнюдь не религиозным, а куда более интимным и сокровенным. Измена - это пощечина, удар, рана, а измена в браке ещё хуже, она не просто нещадно бьёт, но и насмехается, тыкая носом в тот факт, что ты не справился со своей задачей, не сохранил союз – не был таким мужем, которому жена не захочет изменять. Вступая в брак, берёшь на себя обязательства, даёшь обещание. И как же больно, как обжигающе горько осознавать, что не сумел выполнить своё обещание, самое важное в жизни. Если бы они с Китти снова были вместе, она никогда уже не стала бы ему изменять, никаких сомнений. Но он ничего не мог поделать со своими иррациональными подспудными «брачными» опасениями, они прочно засели в его сознании и подсознании, проросли и разрослись так, что уже не выкорчуешь. Это необратимо.

Он жалел, что не может снова стать тем доверчивым молодым учёным, который не замечал очевидного. Который ещё не подозревал об измене жены. Который не сомневался в любимой женщине.

В дверь спальни постучали.

\- Это я, - раздался голос Китти. – Можно зайти?

\- Заходи.

До этого свет не был зажжён, и Уолтер машинально зажмурился, когда полуночная гостья включила лампу. Китти увидела, что он до сих пор в дневной одежде.

\- Не стоит тебе теперь скакать вверх-вниз по стремянке, - заметил Уолтер, проморгавшись.

От этих слов у Китти на душе стало ещё тяжелее, её пронзила мысль – сколько же в мире опасностей, и, как ни старайся, невозможно гарантировать, что никогда не случится ничего плохого.

Она проигнорировала не то заботу, не то упрёк Уолтера.

\- Твои шаги над головой мешают мне спать.

Он растерянно оглядел комнату, будто вспоминая весь свой маршрут.

\- Извини.

\- Ничего. – Она провела ладонями по бокам. Дёрнула плечом, подошла к постели и села.

Уолтер отстыковался от стены и присел рядом с бывшей женой.

\- Мне страшно, - сдавленно произнесла Китти.

\- Из-за чего?

\- Из-за всего.

\- Не очень-то конкретно. Можешь привести хотя бы один пример?

\- Мне тридцать пять лет. Разве в этом возрасте уже не опасно рожать?

\- Риск есть в любом возрасте.

\- Спасибо, успокоил.

\- Брось, Китти. Тебе тридцать пять, а не пятьдесят три. Средняя продолжительность жизни человека неуклонно растёт, и естественно, что какие-то границы отодвигаются. Лет через сто вообще будет нормальным рожать и в сорок, и в сорок пять лет.

\- Но мы-то не в том светлом будущем, а в нашем суровом настоящем.

\- Ну, прости, утешал как мог.

\- Ещё я боюсь всяких несчастных случаев. С Саймоном у меня не было таких страхов.

\- Видимо, были другие поводы для волнения.

\- Я сейчас не пыталась винить тебя.

\- Приятно слышать.

\- За эти два года мы практически не говорили о Саймоне.

\- А теперь ты вдруг решила это исправить? С чего бы?

Будь в его тоне хоть капля издёвки, сарказма или даже иронии, Китти непременно обозлилась бы. Но голос у Уолтера был усталым.

\- Я не собираюсь лезть к тебе с этим, - обронила она приглушённо.

Он сделал глубокий, натянутый вдох и медленный, тяжёлый выдох.

\- Я помню, что он родился двадцать шестого апреля. Всегда помнил. Помню, что он левша – за обедом он держал и ложку, и вилку левой рукой. Помню, что когда он улыбается, правый уголок губ кривит чуть сильнее, чем левый. Помню много других мелочей, но какая от этого польза? Признайся, тебе попросту интересно, жалею ли я, что сделал всё, чтоб его у тебя забрали.

\- Хорошо, признаюсь. Жалеешь?

\- Я не знаю. Пожалуй, нет. Саймон растёт в хорошей, любящей семье, у него есть всё, что нужно для счастья ребёнку, и есть всё, чтобы вырасти порядочным, сильным, благоразумным человеком.

«Почему ты так уверен? – вертелось у неё на языке. – Мы провели с ними всего полдня и не то чтоб в задушевных беседах». Вслух она этого так и не произнесла, боясь, что Уолтер не сумеет ей возразить. Но, честно говоря, на неё Уилсоны тоже произвели впечатление добрых, умных и честных людей, она признавала это, даже ненавидя их за то, что они забрали себе её мальчика и не собирались отдавать.

\- Мы с тобой не смогли бы дать ему всё это, - продолжал Уолтер, - нашу семейную жизнь отравляла бы взаимная неприязнь.

\- Думаешь, мы так и не помирились бы?

\- Если б я не отомстил? Навряд ли. – Это было жёстко, но честно. – А первое время, пока Саймон не стал достаточно похож на меня, я постоянно искал бы в нём черты Таунсенда, постоянно был настороже, на нервах, злился бы и, вполне вероятно, изливал злость на ребёнка. – Он покачал головой. – Если о чём и жалеть, так о том, что я вообще узнал про твой роман с Таунсендом. Оставался бы наивным идиотом, жил в счастливом неведении, с ума сходил от счастья, узнав, что ты беременна, с восторгом ждал рождения ребёнка, обожал сына и любил тебя ещё сильнее.

Он говорил, а перед мысленным взором Китти проносились картины жизни, которая у них могла быть. Она так задумалась, что не сразу уловила паузу, повисшую между ними.

\- Каждое Рождество я пытаюсь представить, какие подарки ему дарят, и те ли это подарки, которые он хотел. - Китти облизнула губы. - Пытаюсь угадать, о чём он мечтает, что больше всего любит в этом празднике… И всё думаю, знают ли Уилсоны точную дату его рождения, или только примерную. У меня была мысль написать им, сообщить, но я решила, что идея не из лучших. В любом случае, у них уже есть дата, которую они отмечают.

\- Разумно.

\- Это всё, что ты можешь сказать?

\- Я могу сказать что угодно, только намеки – что именно ты хочешь услышать.

Мало какой ответ раздосадовал бы её сильнее. Она всё равно сказала то, что намеревалась, но не таким мягким тоном, как собиралась изначально:

\- Я хочу, чтобы к этому ребёнку ты приезжал на каждый День Рождения и на каждое Рождество.

Он кивнул.

Китти рассчитывала, что Уолтер расценит её предложение как первый шаг навстречу, может быть, первый шаг к совместному будущему. А Уолтер решил, что Китти даёт ему понять: во все остальные дни она и ребёнок отлично обойдутся без него.

Их нескладный разговор, наконец, иссяк, к обоюдному облегчению. Но облегчение было не радостным, а обречённым. Они думали о том, как ненавидели друг друга прежде. Китти вспоминала, как боялась Уолтера, Уолтер – как боготворил Китти и осознавал, что она-то к нему равнодушна. Но также оба думали, как могли бы быть счастливы сейчас, если бы оставили прошлое позади. Как могли бы заботиться друг о друге и о своём ребёнке, уважать друг друга и поддерживать, строить счастливую совместную жизнь. Сейчас они такие неприкаянные…

Уолтер спустился в её гостиную первым, включил свет и подстраховывал, когда Китти слезала вниз по стремянке. На последней ступеньке Китти повернулась к нему лицом, положила руки ему на плечи и нежно поцеловал в губы.

\- Зачем? - прошептал Уолтер, когда поцелуй закончился. «Ты ведь уже получила то, что тебе было нужно», - это не прозвучало вслух, но подразумевалось яснее ясного.

Только в это мгновение она сообразила, до какой степени ненужным ей он всегда себя ощущал. Знал бы, как бешено у неё сейчас бьётся сердце. Китти сама не ожидала от себя такого порыва, но внутри будто зазвенела сигнализация: «Последняя возможность! Последняя возможность!», и теперь Китти радовалась, что решилась.

\- Потому что я хочу этого, - ответила она хрипло. – Хочу тебя. Именно тебя.

Она сосредоточенно высматривала ответ в его синих глазах. Но ответили не глаза, а губы, и не словами, а поцелуем.

Ноги Китти так и не коснулись пола — Уолтер подхватил её; спальня казалась неимоверно далёкой, и он отнёс Китти на кушетку, по неведомой ни одному квартиросъёмщику причине заменявшую в гостиной полноценный диван. Каждый стягивал одежду не столько с себя, сколько с другого. Физическая близость последних двух лет перестала что-либо значить, ведь она была деловым проектом. И выяснилось, что самое яркое их общее воспоминание — ночь в гостинице, болезненная, но принёсшая облегчение. Оба вспомнили её до мельчайших подробностей, каждое слово, каждый жест, каждое ощущение. Неправильно, что ничего ярче той ночи между ними не случалось, но это можно исправить. Когда-то они искалечили друг друга, но они могут друг друга исцелить.

Прежде чем снять с неё ночнушку, Уолтер спустил левую лямку и пылко поцеловал плечо Китти, несколько раз, крепко прижимаясь губами. Ночнушку отбросили прочь, Китти плавно легла на спину. Уолтер не отстранялся, ласкал её груди губами. Просунул под неё руки, и Китти оказалась в плену, из которого совершенно не хотелось освобождаться. Когда дорожка поцелуев потянулась дальше, к низу живота, Китти дёрнулась от неожиданности и удивления, близкого к испугу, но даже в это мгновение у неё и в мыслях не было отталкивать Уолтера. Она подняла голову, посмотрела на него, их взгляды встретились. Китти провела ладонями по вискам Уолтера, запустила пальцы в его волосы и снова положила голову на кушетку. Дыхание перестало ей подчиняться, сделалось прерывистым и дрожащим, утратив всякую размеренность – она то еле-еле вдыхала и едва заметно выдыхала, то с неистовой жадностью глотала воздух.

Уолтер мог думать только о том, что чуть не потерял её из-за своих сомнений и отголоска прежних обид. Он ведь позволил бы ей уйти и отнял счастливое будущее у них обоих. Нет, не у обоих – у троих. Если б Китти не сделала шаг навстречу, сумев переступить и через свой, и через его страх, они расстались бы, как два олуха. Он был ей так благодарен, он так её любил.

Он прижался щекой к животу Китти и замер на несколько мгновений. Она погладила его по волосам. Не обратном пути губы Уолтера не пропустили ни одного пункта – живот, грудь, шея, подбородок, - пока, наконец, не добрались до её маняще приоткрытых губ. Чуть позже она расцеловала его в обе щёки, бережно-бережно, словно на них до сих пор были глубокие царапины. Потом они смотрели друг другу в глаза…

Китти нетерпеливо повела бёдрами вперёд, точнее наверх, насколько было возможно; сильнее согнула ноги в коленях. Она ощущала не только свой пульс, но и пульс Уолтера. Казалось, что его сердце колотится в её груди.

Она гладила Уолтера по затылку, шее, плечам, спине и пояснице. Иногда поглаживание обрывалось, и она царапала Уолтера, хотя меньше всего на свете желала причинить ему боль. Она любила его, странно и страстно. Китти признала это в момент, когда её ногти глубже всего впились в его кожу. Другой рукой она судорожно нашарила его ладонь и переплела их пальцы.

_ _ _

Они так и не перебрались в спальню, им и на кушетке было уютно.

Уолтер уже почти заснул, когда Китти огорошила его вопросом:

\- После нашего развода у тебя были другие женщины?

Он широко раскрыл глаза.

\- Серьёзно? Тебя это внезапно заинтересовало именно сейчас, не раньше и не после?

\- Не отходи от темы. Были или нет?

Ему определённо светил разбор полётов на почве ревности. Это льстило, но не радовало. Разумнее было бы соврать или извернуться, сказав формальную правду так, чтоб Китти услышала то, что хочет услышать. Но начинать со лжи новую – может быть, лучшую – главу своей жизни? Не годится.

\- Были. – Не все сторонницы морали на поверку оказываются высоконравственными особами, а некоторые вовсе считают своим гражданским долгом утешить жертву измены и борца с развратом, бросившего вызов низким нравам нынешней эпохи вседозволенности.

После растянутого вздоха Китти перевернулась на бок, оказавшись к Уолтеру спиной.

\- Ты обиделась? – не то удивился, не то развеселился Уолтер.

\- Ещё не решила.

Он мягко ухмыльнулся, обнял Китти, поцеловал в шею и уткнулся подбородком в её плечо.

\- Ладно, решила – не обиделась, - улыбнулась Китти, снова расслабившись.

У Уолтера в голове с ошеломительной ясностью вспыхнула мысль: сейчас он буквально держит в руках всё, что ему нужно для счастья. Собравшись с духом, он тихо спросил:

\- Ты останешься, если я попрошу?

Китти уловила эмоции, которые он пытался скрыть за спокойным тоном – страх и надежда.

\- Нет. – Она положила ладонь на его предплечье, провела пальцами вверх и вниз. Прикусила губу. – Но мне будет приятно, если ты попросишь.

Он не раздумывал ни секунды.

\- Китти, останься.

\- Не останусь, прости. – Не поворачиваясь, она прижалась к нему всем телом. Настала её очередь задавать вопрос, ответ на который было страшно услышать. – Ты поедешь со мной в Швейцарию, если я попрошу?

\- Я поеду за тобой куда угодно.


	5. Часть пятая

Китти задержалась в Эдинбурге на месяц дольше, чем планировала, – Уолтеру понадобилось дополнительное время, чтобы решить рабочие вопросы, а она не хотела уезжать без него.

\- Всё в порядке? – периодически спрашивал Уолтер вроде бы без видимой причины, но они оба понимали, про что он. Не нервничает ли она? Не страшно ли ей? Не терзает ли её мучительно неуютное ощущение, навевающее панику?

Ей вправду было не по себе, но не настолько, чтобы оставлять Уолтера одного, пусть даже лишь на четыре-пять недель. Она нервничала, но без его поддержки ей было бы ещё труднее. Только Уолтер мог успокоить и утешить Китти, когда её одолевали фобии, не связанные с географией и законодательством. Она боялась угодить в аварию, боялась подхватить опасную болезнь, боялась, что ребёнок однажды заболеет или пострадает от несчастного случая, или попадёт в плохую компанию, или… Уолтер не спорил, говорил, что это нормальные родительские страхи, особенно сильные на первых порах; признавался, что ему тоже страшно: страшно за неё, за их ребёнка. Вдвоём они преодолевали свои страхи. Рядом друг с другом они не сомневались, что всё будет хорошо.

Китти перестала осветлять волосы, и их естественный тёмный цвет уже отвоевал первые полтора сантиметра от корней. Уолтер с нетерпением ждал, когда снова увидит её полноценной брюнеткой, раньше он не отдавал себе отчёта в том, как ему не хватает её прежнего образа.

Они ещё не определились, какую фамилию дадут ребёнку при рождении. Уолтер отодвинул на задний план свои амбиции и не требовал, чтоб ребёнка записали под фамилией Фэйн. Но ему не очень-то хотелось, чтобы его сын или дочка носили фамилию постороннего человека.

\- Если будешь хорошим мальчиком, я верну девичью фамилию, и ребёнок будет Гарстином, - посмеивалась Китти. Один раз она добавила: - А если будешь вести себя совсем уж безупречно, может быть, я позволю зарегистрировать нашего сына или дочку под твоей фамилией.

Он ничего не ответил, она испугалась, что обидела его, и поспешила сменить тему. Заодно высказала то, что давно не давало ей покоя.

\- Пообещай мне кое-что.

\- Что? - Обиды или злобы в голосе Уолтера не было, это ободряло.

Китти приложила ладонь к животу.

\- Что не позволишь мне испортить ему или ей жизнь.

Уолтер удивлённо уставился на неё.

\- О чём ты?

\- Пообещай, что не позволишь мне испортить ему или ей жизнь, - повторила она твёрдо. - Не позволишь мне задушить ребёнка опекой, не позволишь впихивать в него мои желания и амбиции, выдавая их за его собственные. Пообещай!

Уолтер знал, что Китти никогда так не поступит, но он видел, что она искренне переживает.

\- Обещаю. - Он улыбнулся и погладил её по животу, под конец положив свою руку поверх кисти Китти. - Но тогда и ты за мной присматривай, вдруг я сам сделаюсь отцом-деспотом.

Она невольно рассмеялась, поскольку, кажется, никогда ещё не слышала большей нелепости. Но она понимала, что за шуточной просьбой Уолтер тоже скрывает родительскую тревогу, а потому заверила:

\- Можешь рассчитывать на мой неусыпный контроль.

\- Не знаю, умиляться или ужасаться.

\- И то и другое. Ни в чём себе не отказывай, дорогой.

\- Спасибо, милая.

_ _ _

Уолтер и Китти рассчитались с домовладельцем, не только за съёмное жильё, но и за «самовольный» люк. Им предстояло уехать двадцать пятого декабря, однако они решили встретить Рождество как полагается – нарядили ёлку, накрыли стол, празднично оделись. Правда, договорились обойтись без подарков, в конце концов, они уже сделали друг другу подарок, с которым ничто не сравнится.

Но вскоре после полуночи Уолтер достал из кармана маленькую фиолетовую коробочку. Коробочка подозрительно смахивала на один из футляров, в которых обычно преподносят кольца, и у Китти кольнуло сердце. Она любила Уолтера, но по-прежнему не хотела замуж – не была готова; и, возможно, никогда не будет.

Уолтер кашлянул.

\- Я бы хотел кое-что сделать, прежде чем мы уедем отсюда. – Он кашлянул снова, после чего заговорил громче: – Мне кажется, так будет правильно.

У Китти засосало под ложечкой. Только не это, пожалуйста… Когда Уолтер опустился перед ней на одно колено, торжественно выставив вперёд коробочку, у Китти душа ушла в пятки.

\- Китти, - церемонно начал Уолтер, даже не догадываясь, что она сейчас уговаривает себя не удирать. - Пожалуйста. - Или догадываясь? В его глазах сверкнули задорные искорки. - Не выходи на меня замуж.

Маленькая частица «не» не сразу дошла до её сознания. После секундной паузы Китти заморгала.

\- Что? - Ей, наверное, послышалось.

\- Не выходи за меня замуж, - с удовольствием повторил Уолтер, уже не пряча озорства.

Что за цирк?!

\- Ну, знаешь ли!.. - выпалила Китти. - Это самая идиотская шутка на свете!

\- Я не шучу, просто ты не дослушала.

Насупившись, Китти скрестила руки на груди. Улыбка Уолтера из озорной превратилась в ласковую.

\- Китти, не выходи за меня замуж, но будь моей женой.

Она начала волноваться.

\- Уолтер, ты заболел? - Наклонилась и пощупала его лоб. Вроде не горячий.

\- Нет, я абсолютно здоров. И абсолютно серьёзен. - Уолтер облизнул губы, и ей стало ясно, что он вправду нервничает. - Мы с тобой оба не хотим официального брака, ведь так? Но зачем об этом знать нашим соседям, друзьям, коллегами и прочим новым знакомым в Швейцарии?

Теперь она сообразила.

\- Ты предлагаешь говорить всем, что мы женаты?

\- Я предлагаю говорить всем, что мы муж и жена, просто не уточнять, что бывшие. Скажем, что ты не захотела менять фамилию, и формально это тоже будет правдой.

Ей хотелось рассердиться на Уолтера за его дурацкий спектакль перед началом предложения, но она не смогла. Борясь с предательской смешинкой, Китти кивнула на коробочку.

\- Так здесь впрямь кольцо для меня?

\- Конечно.

\- Себе ты тоже купил?

\- Нет, решил, что нужно сначала получить твоё согласие.

\- И в случае отказа обойтись без лишних трат? А от этого кольца ты сохранил чек, чтобы вернуть, если что?

\- Китти...

Она ждала ответной бесшабашной шпильки, но серьёзность и страх, проскользнувшие в его голосе, ошеломили её и выбили из колеи. Китти сама посмотрела на него почти испуганно.

\- Ты будешь моей женой? - В его глазах и голосе не осталось ни капли веселья. Он был даже серьёзнее, чем когда делал ей предложение первый раз, в цветочном магазине...

Она хотела ответить, но в горле внезапно встал ком, и Китти смогла лишь покивать. Зато кивала очень энергично и выразительно, чтоб у Уолтера не осталось сомнений.

Он выдохнул, поднялся и поцеловал её.

\- Почему ты не вставал на одно колено, когда первый раз просил меня стать твоей женой? - спросила Китти позже, когда к ним обоим вернулась способность подтрунивать и иронизировать.

Уолтер поглядел на неё с театральным укором.

\- Вставать на колени в магазине? На пол, по которому топтались сотни ног, неизвестно где побывавших до этого? Я же учёный-бактериолог!

\- А ещё редкий романтик.

\- Не без этого.

_Конец_

_(27 октября 2019 г. - 9 февраля 2020 г.)_


End file.
